


Gold

by Krethes



Series: Reflections of Affection [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Sirius Black, Feelings Realization, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Pre-Relationship, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:22:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29257389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krethes/pseuds/Krethes
Summary: "Goblins like gold, right, Professor Flitwick?"OR: Sirius is Deeply Troubled by a Most Perplexing Shift in his Mental Health-- was blue not his favorite color any more?
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Series: Reflections of Affection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2145600
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	Gold

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place at the end of their 5th year right before the summer holidays, so before Beautifully Broken and Beauty Is In the Breeding. 
> 
> Sirius is an idiot but we love him.

"Goblins like gold, right, Professor Flitwick?"

The Charms classroom of mixed Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs fell uncharacteristically silent. 

The diminutive Charms professor looked like he'd bitten into a lemon. His dark eyebrows disappeared into his hairline in apparent shock. 

A solid  _ thump _ hit Sirius's chest as Lily Evans struck him with her book. Sirius didn't lose his earnest, it's-an-innocent-and-genuine question look, though, only clasped his hands in front of him, patiently waiting.

The other three Marauders were horrified onlookers to this train wreck. James, who normally would jump into any scheme with Sirius, looked completely torn between cracking up laughing and hitting Sirius with his own book. Peter just looked petrified, literally, his wand stuck in mid-air, watery eyes moving between his friend and Charms professor slowly. And Remus… Remus buried his face in his hands with an audible groan, the only other human sound to hit the air since Sirius's query.

Sirius ignored Remus in particular. It was all  _ his _ fault Sirius needed to ask Flitwick in the first place. If his so-called friend hadn't made such a fuss about what his favorite color was, this wouldn't even be an issue!

After what felt like an eternity, Flitwick finally cleared his throat and fixed Sirius with a more serious look. "That's not really an appropriate question for Charms class, Mr. Black," he began, but cut Sirius short when he saw the boy's mouth open to argue. "However, it is my duty to educate you in any way that I can while here at Hogwarts." Sirius's heart leapt...he'd get his answer! "We can discuss the finer nuances of Goblins over detention this week, Mr. Black. 7 o'clock sharp."

Sirius's face fell. Peter's wand clattered to the floor, bounced off the ground, and lit a small fire in the rubbish bin. James's resulting laughter broke the tension in the room, for the most part. Lily strode over, positively fuming, to retrieve her book. "That was so… so racist _ ,"  _ she hissed at them, James somehow caught in the crossfire. 

James could only watch her leave, mouth slightly open as he watched her ponytail and other...tail… bounce as she stormed away. Remus managed a "so sorry, he's an idiot" between his fingers at her and focused on trying to avoid eye contact with Sirius, who looked completely dumbfounded as to why he'd been given detention. Flitwick  _ never _ gave detentions. It was part of his Charm.

He was only trying to solve his Life's Greatest Mystery, after all. For as long as he could remember, his favorite color was blue. It went with everything, it was widely available in a variety of materials, and it made his eyes pop. And yet, when Moony asked them all what their favorite colors were a few days ago, under the guise (Sirius was sure it was a ruse to throw him off of his game for a group prank) that he was going to a cool new shopping center this summer (those didn't even exist in Dover!) and wanted to treat his friends with something nice, he found himself thinking "gold".

Obviously the only reasonable explanation was that Sirius was part goblin. He was so much shorter than Remus still, and that just wasn't right. Remus towered awkwardly over his friends at a neat and new 6 feet tall, while James and Sirius struggled for 2nd place at around 5'7". Peter, whose own parents weren't even 5'6", didn't really have a dog in the race. Sirius's dad was tall, his mother was tall, so maybe somewhere down the line there was a goblin interest who'd convinced his great-great-aunty that size was not all that mattered.

It was the only explanation. 

Why else would the color haunt him even in his dreams? Everywhere he looked, if there was a golden gleam, his eye would follow. Goblets at dinner, galleons on a table, hell, even his own house colors made him feel warm and fuzzy in a way that had nothing to do with House pride. He could lose himself staring at the trophies he'd polished thousands of times by now. He dreamed in gold monochrome, his best dreams being lit by the warm hue. 

Honestly, he was starting to get a little concerned. Surely that couldn't be normal. 

He'd brought it up to James, his Very Best Mate, who'd only responded with an ever-so-helpful, "I'unno mate." 

Peter hadn't been much help either, offering up some drivel like, "Well your favorites can change over time you know, external stimuli and all." Something about a Muggle study.

Boring, useless stuff.

He hadn't gone to Remus because it was Remus's  _ stupid _ question. He'd even dug around in the library, trying to find some Divination or Astrology or another bollocks-magic's answer that could explain the phenomenon. 

The final straw before he'd posed this  _ apparently problematic  _ question to his Charms professor had been his dreams. The fun kind. The ones that woke him up a little sticky but satisfied. 

In each dream for three days solid (three was an important number in magic, you know), he'd been getting the best dream-or-real blow job of his life. He and the girl (he assumed by the length of hair and the smell of lip balm) were in an empty classroom. Sirius was on a desk with his legs spread wide (he was taller in his dreams, too). A bouncing head appeared and disappeared into the shadow of the dark room, their hot mouth around his cock, seemingly trying to suck out his very soul.

When he would get close to coming, the head would look up suddenly at him with a hard suck and a mind-numbingly amazing swirl of the tongue around his cockhead. Normally in real life, he'd appreciate the stretch of a girl's mouth around his cock or the drool dripping down her chin, but all he could focus on in this amazing dream were two gold eyes glinting in the light above him.

Just the sight of those eyes, exotic in their color and full of wickedness, sent him over the edge every single time, coming down that tight throat with his fingers buried in soft light brown curls. He'd be so turned on when he woke up that he had to jerk off in the showers, eyes shut tight to keep the image of those golden eyes seared in his brain.

As if he could forget.

They seemed familiar, in a weird way, but Sirius was positive there weren't any girls at Hogwarts with eyes like that. Must've been something he saw in a girly mag.

After Charms class ended, James and Peter raced each other to the Great Hall for lunch. Sirius stayed behind to wait for Remus who  _ of course _ was turning in extra credit for literally no reason to Flitwick. That or apologizing for Sirius's apparently  _ inappropriate  _ question. It wasn't his  _ fault! _ Flitwick was the only part-goblin he knew.

The look on Remus's face when he returned was just so insufferable, like a parent scolding a naughty child, and Sirius was tired of everyone treating him like he was a bad guy. Rolling his eyes the minute Moony opened his mouth, he stepped away the second Remus went to clasp him on the shoulder. Not what he'd expected. 

Sent off-balance, the twiggy werewolf tumbled to the ground, spilling books, quills, and ink everywhere. "For fuck's sake, Padfoot," he grumbled as he rose onto his knees. Tawny curls hid his face while he repaired his bag and began heatedly shoving books and supplies back in. "Really? You're not going to help me?"

Sirius looked down from his high horse at the same moment that Remus snapped his head up to glare at him, his golden eyes hard and incredulous. 

Golden eyes.

Sirius nearly came right then and there, so ingrained were those eyes in his sordid fantasies. Realization came crashing down on him like a sack of bricks and his last remaining brain cells (those that weren't hard at work recalling all blood cells from the Cock Zone) scrambled to make sense of what he was seeing. 

Moony had such a mad look on his face, tan cheeks flushed with righteous anger and impatience while he waited for Sirius to get off his ass and help clean up the mess he'd made. It was almost too much. Sirius swallowed thickly and cleared his throat as he slowly sank to his knees. 

Never let it be said that Sirius Orion Black lacked courage. He bravely (and to him, this was on par with trying to ride a centaur) met Remus's gaze and held it without speaking. The hardness in the gold pools turned to confused exasperation and then to genuine concern as Sirius remained silent. Silence was not one of his Many Virtues, after all.

Sirius lost himself for a moment in his eyes, in the realization of what it all meant.  _ Of course  _ they looked familiar. How many times had he been scolded by Remus with those eyes twinkling inches away? How many times had he seen them change into lupine shape, all trace of his friend gone to be replaced by wild abandon? How many nights did he fall asleep watching them glide over words on a page as Remus read him passages from Muggle fiction?

"Padfoo-"

"Gold," he interrupted, a whisper. "Gold," he repeated louder, gaining confidence. "My favorite color is gold." 


End file.
